degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:KThxBye/@comment-4109358-20171129231017
ooooh i gotta rant to y'all about something So for most of the semester in my theory class, we had a group presentation we had to work on and the group I was in was decent. We all got along alright and had decent communication with one another. We met up a couple times outside of class and we got along great and were upfront about what we were gonna do and shit like that. However, one guy in our group never showed up to meetings and was acting shady about it. He wasn't putting any work in until the last minute and during our last meet up another girl in the group also wasn't there. During that meet up, we all basically agreed on what we were gonna say/do and how it was being done and I thought "great this will go smoothly" and all that. So the only thing that we weren't super upfront about is what we were gonna say during the actual presentation, but because it was very straightfoward and interactive with the class, I assumed we were gonna just take turns talking. Flashforward to the actual presentation and things get dicey. On the day of it I was super nervous (even tho it was easy to get a good grade on it lmao) and dreading it all day like any human would be. I took notes just so I wouldn't completely fuck up or anything. The girl in my group that didn't show up to the last meeting was in the library the same time as me too and was being all nice to me too. Then when I get to that class, they were all talking to each other and not acknowledging me at all. And here's the juicy part that reallyyyyyy pissed me the fuck off. So during the actual presentation, they didn't let me talk during it all and you know who actually got to? That guy that flaked and the girl that didn't show up to the last meeting. I was really upset because 1) I was actually super nervous all day for nothing 2) My grade could have been bad because of that and 3) I felt as though I wasn't being respected by people I thought I was cool with, especially since I was actually coming to group meetings and doing my part (I literally did some of it when they came up with a new idea out of the blue late at night when I was tired and already having a bad day). Now there is a silver lining to all of this. I did get 100% on the project and probably lucked out since my TA for that class is chill and an easy grader and may have caught on to the situation (idk just a conspiracy theory). However, I'm still pissed because of the reasons I said and some shit that happened today (or didn't happen). So before class started, my group members were all sitting near each other and I sat on the opposite side of the room (it's regular small classroom btw) bc I'm still pressed. I could overhear them talk about what grades they got and again, none of them acknowledged me or asked what I got and I know they saw me walk in. I wasn't sitting near them and maybe it's my own fault, but y'all could just asked me across the room (you know, where you can hear someone since i could hear their shady asses well). So what's up? Did they just randomly decide they don't like me or what? Maybe I'm overthinking it and it's my own fault and I'm not realizing it, but at the same time how they were acting in general sets off too many red flags so I'm certain there was some malicious intent. A part of me really just wants to confront them about this but at the same time I could just be overdramatic and just leave it alone since I did get a good grade. In sum, I feel like I don't matter to anyone and it really fucked with my self esteem regardless of what grade I got and i'm so baffled on why this shit happened the way it did and if they did have an issue with me, the should've just been upfront about it (they were with the guy that flaked so why not me?)